


A2B

by Kiloueka



Series: Rarepairs [A]-[Z] (Explicit) [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Part 1 of my polyamorous A2/2B/6O/9S collection.2B gets a little too rough with 9S and ends up breaking his dick. While he's recovering, 2B and A2 decide to get together and finish what the other two started. Don't worry, A2 brought bootleg gushers to appease the salty boy.





	A2B

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive yall! Life's been... uwefhiaueh again lately. But I'm still trying to get stuff done and I haven't given up on any of my series!

"You broke his dick?"

"Oh, I fucked up so bad A2. I was just so into it I guess I just went a little too hard. Everything was fine until he started screaming out of nowhere and when I got off his dick was just... bent."

"Is he okay!?"

"Well... he's already bragged about it to his friends so... I guess so."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Heh... aaanyway... The doctor said he needs about a week to heal so we can't do anything until then..."

"Well, he has two hands and a mouth still so..."

"Honestly, I don't think I can trust him to not hurt himself if we try anything this soon. But I've just had this insatiable itch for the past two days and was wondering if you'd like to come over later?"

"I dunno. I can only imagine how salty he's gonna be not being able to join in."

"He'll be fine if you just bribe him with a bag of those gusher knockoffs from that sketchy Russian supermarket down the street."

"Sounds good to me."

 

A2 arrived at their door that evening with a bagful of strange candies and treats from the store. She knocked as she pushed the door open to see 9S sprawled out on the couch with a large bag of ice on his crotch. She tried and failed to bite back a laugh at the sight of him looking so pathetic in his night clothes and covered with empty bags of snacks.

The smell of pasta filled her nose the moment she stepped in and reminded her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Sounds of footsteps and clattering metal rang out from the kitchen and she could faintly hear 2B humming along to a song she didn't recognize.

“Hey.” 9S mumbled.

“Hey.” She replied. “Hows the dick?”

9S tilted his head and gave her a flat look.

“Honestly, I'm impressed you two managed to do that.”

“Same, but now I have a nice war story to tell about my beautiful Amazonian girlfriend.”

The exaggerated clinking of silverware brought their attention to the kitchen.

“Shouldn't you be helping her in there?”

“I tried but she sent me back to the couch.”

“You bumped your crotch on the side of the table and fell down crying for ten minutes.” 2B called out from the sink.

“2B!”

A2 snorted loudly and 9S shot her an annoyed glance.

“Here.” She said, holding up the bag of candies and tossing them his way.

“Ooh are those fr— AIIIEEEEEE.” He screamed and doubled over as the bag stuck him right in the crotch. 2B dropped whatever she was holding and dashed out into the living room to see A2 frozen with a dumb look on her face while 9S rolled around on the couch crying.

“Oops.”

“Oops?!?” He groaned. “Goddamit, A2.”

“Sorry.”

“Man are you trying to br—ooh are these those gushers?” He squealed as the colorful box that fell from the bag caught his eye. He reached down and grabbed it and immediately popped some in his mouth. “You're forgiven.”

“You're welcome.” She snorted as a sly smile spread across her face.

“A2, please be more careful with him.” 2B added.

“Sorry...” She mumbled more sincerely this time.

“Anyway, dinner's almost ready. Can you help me finish up?”

“Sure.”

 

"Mmm, thith ith good." A2 mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. "Where you ge th rethipee?"

“6O gave me an old family recipe for the sauce... the pasta is just from the corner store.”

“A2 do you have to talk with your mouth full like that?” 9S said.

A2 swallowed and took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

The three sat around the coffee table as they ate, watching whatever colorful cartoon 9S had been binging for the past day.

2B shimmied her way up behind 9S and he used her as a backrest as he ate. A2 squeezed in on 2B's other side and the three shared bites of pasta and garlic bread until all their plates were clean.

“Man, what a mess.” 9S looked down to the spattering of sauce on his already grungy shirt.

“I'll clean it up later.” A2 offered.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks.”

They sat back and continued watching as their food settled... until 2B started sliding her hand up A2's leg and leaned in for a kiss. A2 welcomed it happily and wrapped her arms around her torso and slipped her hands up her shirt. 9S sighed and pressed up against 2B, so they both freed a hand and scratched his head. He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes until the two started getting heated.

“Take it to the bedroom you two, you're jostling my dick around.” 9S snorted lightly and popped some gushers in his mouth.

“ _Jostling_.” A2 laughed.

“Wha? Thash wha yur doin.”

2B kissed 9S on the head and slid out from under him. She lowered him back down and he gazed up dreamily at her. A2 leaned down and kissed him in the same spot as she slipped a hand down 2B's pants and tugged her along.

“You sure you're gonna be ok out there?” A2 asked.

“Mhpmgphhfhghh.” He mumbled through a mouthful of gushers, giving a quick thumbs up before turning back to the TV.

They retreated to their room and closed the door before sliding in the bed and wasting no time touching and kissing each other all over. 2B wrapped herself around A2 and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor of her lip gloss. It was fruity, but she couldn't quite place what exactly. Did she sneak it on without her noticing after dinner?

“Did you... get that for me?” She breathed.

“Hm?”

“The lip gloss.”

"Lip gloss? ...Oh, that was... that was just the gushers."

2B snorted and kissed her again. “No wonder I couldn't figure out what it was.”

“I think it was like... lemon and watermelon? Wasn't too bad actually.”

“It tastes better on you, I bet.”

A2 blushed and pecked her on the lips. “Hush, you.”

They continued kissing and rubbing and touching long after the remaining flavor was licked clean. She removed A2's shirt and started playing with her breasts; A2 squealed breathlessly as 2B climbed on her to grind against her as she ran her fingers lightly across her nipples. She gripped 2B's ass and ran her fingers through her silky hair as she breathed in a sweet, unfamiliar aroma.

“New shampoo?”

“No that was the gushers.”

“What???”

“Kidding, kidding.” She nuzzled her face between A2's breasts and blew a raspberry with them. A2 squeaked and tugged at her hair as 2B laughed mischievously; she pushed her back and shoved her face between 2B's breasts and blew an even bigger one. 2B huffed softly and ground down harder, making A2 breathe out roughly and grapple her back for stability.

“Try not to break my dick too.” She teased.

“You grew a dick since we last fucked?” 2B teased back.

“I _did_ bring the strap-on.”

"Hmm, I think I'm good on dicks for a while." She leaned closer. "Especially when you have a tongue like yours."

“Hhehh. I could go for more dinner.” A2 slid 2B's pants down and brushed her fingers along her clit. 2B shuddered and moaned softly and A2 pushed down a bit harder. They shifted around until 2B was nestled in a throne of pillows with her legs over A2's shoulders.

She wasted no time in going to town on 2B; she teased the tip and worked her way inside with her tongue and fingers. 2B wrapped her legs around A2 and pulled her even closer; she grappled for a hold and sang a breathy song that was music to A2's ears.

“Aahh...” 2B panted. “Didn't think you'd... be... hhahh... taking the reins this fast... A2...”

A2 gasped and sputtered and pulled back coughing; she turned away to wipe her face on the corner of her arm before looking back at 2B nervously.

“A2? Are you ok?” 2B slid off her and handed her some tissues.

“Was that too much?” She asked timidly.

“No! No of course not.” 2B said softly. “I just thought I was the thirsty one here.”

“Heh... I just... assumed you wanted to get right into the action with that tongue comment.”

“I mean, I'm not against it, but you don't have to push yourself for me.”

“I mean, it was a more of the heat-of-the-moment type thing.”

“Heh, understandable. And... oh god I'm hurting everyone now aren't I?” 2B joked with a half laugh.

"Hey, at least you didn't break my dick."

“I guess that's true.”

“Hey don't worry about it too much, 2B. You didn't mean it.”

“Yeah, you're right.” She kissed A2 on the cheek. “So do you wanna take the lead again or do you wanna go back to limp noodling.”

“I'll limp noodle it for a while but we'll see what I'll want later.” She winked.

“Sounds good to me.” 2B put her hands on A2's shoulders and pushed her down into the pillows. She resumed sucking and licking her breasts while rubbing her fingers lightly against her labia. A2 gasped and squirmed and wrapped her hands up in the blankets as 2B used everything available to her to make her scream.

She dipped her fingers in just a fraction before pulling out and sliding them in just a bit more. A2 closed her eyes as 2B slid all the way in and began pumping and feeling around as she rubbed against her partner's clit with her palm.

2B kept at it, putting her years of experience to good use as she had A2 wrapped around her fingers. The older girl began to tremble as her climax approached and 2B moaned and whispered sweet nothings into her ear just enough to send her over the edge.

Her body tensed and shuddered as she quietly peaked. 2B kept at it as she fished for a louder response, but the loudest she got was barely more than her normal speaking voice.

“One of these days you're gonna scream for me.” 2B breathed.

“Hhahah...” A2 panted, still feeling the effects slowly fading. “You wish.”

“I wi~ill.” She repeated in a sing-song voice.

“All right, your turn.” A2 hummed and flipped 2B over. The younger girl squeaked at the suddenness of it all until A2 planted her lips on hers and began moving slowly down her body. She nibbled and nipped on her neck and moved down to her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach. Her hands were always a few inches below, testing out the waters and discovering what she was in the mood for.

Her mouth made its way back to where she was what felt like hours ago. She breathed heavily as she kissed 2B's entrance and picked up where she left off. She smirked as best she could and moaned purposefully loud, causing the other girl to shudder and moan even louder.

She considered making a snarky comment... but as she sucked on 2B's clit she realized now wasn't the best time. So she just moaned again and again as 2B began to buck more and more into her face. She gripped 2B's thigh tightly as she pumped her fingers in a slowly increasing rhythm.

2B's hands found their way in her long hair and tugged and weaved her fingers through her silky locks. A2 grunted and increased the speed even more until she could feel something clearly building in her partner.

“Urgh... getting... closer... but...” 2B sputtered.

“But?” A2 panted.

"Fuck it, get the strap-on." She grunted.

“O-ok.” A2 slid partway off the bed, one hand still finger deep in 2B while she fumbled around her bag until she found it. She struggled to clean and put it on with just one hand, but 2B huffed and tugged her fingers out and took over long enough for A2 to get it on and lubed up.

“Ready?” She whispered right in 2B's ear.

“Are you really asking that?” 2B purred, spreading her legs wider and pushing closer.

“Hmm...” She smirked and shimmied her way between 2B's legs. She gripped the cock and pressed it up against 2B's entrance; she shuddered as the cool gel touched her but slid even closer. A2 traced circles around 2B's labia as she worked her way in. Her chest heaved as her partner went deeper and deeper until she reached the end.

“Aahhah...” She panted and flipped herself up into A2's lap. A2 waved her arms around to keep her balance; one hand came to rest on 2B's back and she traced a trail of lube up her spine. She shuddered at the sensation and began grinding down on the dildo as A2 worked her other hand between their hips and rubbed circles on her clit as she ground her hips up slowly.

Their breath was heavy on each other as they began sloppily locking lips again. A2's mind was cloudy enough as is, she was surprised she didn't accidentally headbutt 2B in the nose.

2B began to buck faster and her hand slid down and fingers interlocked with A2's and moved them in tandem with their thrusts. She grunted and cried out more and more until a single violent shudder ran through her body as she came. 2B pulled herself closer and dug her nails into A2's back and bucked harder and harder and harder and then softer and softer... and softer...

She continued rolling her hips for a while longer as the two shared a tight embrace. A2 panted heavily, just about at her limit, so she rocked them side to side until they fell into the sheets. She sighed softly as 2B unhooked the strap-on and tossed it aside to slowly rub her fingers between her legs. A2 hummed and shifted around and stilled, rubbing circles on the other girl's back until their remaining energy faded away.

“Thanks.” A2 murmured.

“Hm?”

“For asking me to come over.”

“Mhm...”

“Didn't realize how much I needed this too.”

“Mmm... come over more often.”

“Heh... when the four of us find a nice place we wouldn't have this problem.”

“A2, hush, let's think about this later.”

“Eh you're right I guess.” She yawned.

“A2?”

“Hmm?”

“Love ya.”

“Love ya too.”

They quieted down for a while as their hands lazily explored each other's bodies. 2B stretched out and sat up slowly to gaze at the door with half-lidded eyes.

“We should...” she yawned, “...probably check on Nines.”

“Mmm go ahead, too tired to move.”

“Oh no, you're coming with me.” 2B slid off the bed before wrapping A2 up in the sheets and carrying her out into the living room. A2 didn't protest and instead rested her head on 2B's chest.

“Nines we...” 2B stopped as she caught sight of 9S curled up on the couch with his pants down and ice pack pressed hard against his crotch. He whimpered slightly as he rocked back and forth.

“9S?” Gasped A2 as 2B set her down.

“Nines, are you ok? What happened?”

He sniffled and slowly turned to them, looking at them both with pained eyes. He moved a little bit more and winced as the two rushed to his side to help.

“I think I broke it again.”

“Oh goddamit.”

 


End file.
